This invention generally relates to frames for artwork, photographs, and the like, and more specifically to a device for securing the glazing, artwork, and backing in a typical wooden frame.
In the assembly of framed artwork, such as photographs, prints and paintings and the like, the typical practice is to place a transparent glass or plastic plate within a flange formed in the frame opening, place the artwork or other image-bearing flat article on the transparent plate, and place a backing member atop the artwork. To secure these layers in place within the frame, a plurality of fasteners are driven into the interior edge of the frame, so that the tails of the fasteners extend to impinge on the back surface of the backing member. The fasteners, which may comprise glazier points, staples, tabs, or brads are generally driven by hand, using either manual or power-assisted tools.
In a factory setting where power tools are available and jigs can be set up to facilitate assembly, it is economical and feasible to use a plurality of the fasteners mentioned above. However, for small-scale production, home use, and the like, the fasteners are difficult to drive into the frame, due to the small size of the components and the limited space available for manual maneuvering. A typical frame may require six to twelve fasteners. It is also difficult to place the fasteners accurately to define the required impingement on the backing member. Moreover, if it becomes necessary to remove the backing and replace the artwork, all of the fasteners must be bent upwardly to free the backing, and then bent back into place over the backing member. This process is difficult, and may loosen or break the fasteners, necessitating replacement. Thus the multiple fastener system is deficient in many respects.
There are known in the prior art various devices for securing the artwork and backing member compressively against the glazing of a picture frame. These devices generally are characterized as spring clips or clamps that are either insinuated between the frame and backing or joined to the frame and arranged to impinge on the backing. They typically require multiple components to join the assembly properly, and may require screws or nails driven into the frame itself. Loss or breakage of any component renders the system unworkable, and many of these devices are no easier to use (or re-use) than the staples, tabs, and brads known in the prior art.
There is clearly a need in the prior art for a simple system for assembling artwork in a frame that is easy to use, readily disassembled for replacement of the artwork in the frame, and comprised of a minimum number of parts.